


Drunken Confession

by GeomEunSaeg



Series: WeVerse Shenanigans [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drunkenness, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Mentions of Wedding, Seungcheol has such a good voice, based on the VLive last night, can be considered morning lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomEunSaeg/pseuds/GeomEunSaeg
Summary: Jeonghan goes to pick up his boyfriend, who had one too many drinks and decided to do a Vlive of himself singing. This was how that night played out.Note: I personally don't think Seungcheol was drunk last night. I think it was just that he had been singing for a long time so he sounded tired. But his voice sounded so good and I kinda like the idea, so I decided to write something.Another note: Omg thank you all for liking this fic so much I am so happy
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: WeVerse Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916797
Kudos: 121





	Drunken Confession

Jeonghan spotted Seungcheol lying on his side at the noraebang when he opened the doors to the room. The leader was half asleep, using his own arm as a pillow as he lazily shifted himself in the seat before going quiet again. The microphone was still tightly held in his hand.

He fell asleep, didn’t he?

Jeonghan was half tempted to just leave his boyfriend to sleep in the cramped karaoke room. Given the position he is in right now, he would most likely wake up with a sore neck and a numb right arm. 

After all, everything was his own decision. Drinking alone at midnight. Texting Carats on Weverse at 2am. Starting a Vlive at 3am of him drunkenly singing to A Butterfly’s Dream and Then Then Then. At least the fans are responding well to the impromptu show. They seem to adore his singing as much as his tipsy commentary. 

He got woken up from his much-appreciated sleep by a call from their manager to go get him. Everyone knows how much Jeonghan loved sleep. He tried to squeeze in a nap whenever possible, and took every opportunity to get a full night of sleep. Seungcheol should at least suffer this much for making him wake up in the wee hours.

But Jeonghan needed to get Seungcheol back to the dorm. His unhealthy habit of only sleeping at 4am, or even 5am, means that he should at least be sleeping on a proper bed. They also had a bunch of practice the next morning. The team needed a functioning leader, and he was sure his boyfriend could not work on their intensive choreography if he had body aches all over on top of a hangover.

The vocalist walked up to the sleeping rapper and nudged his shoulder.

Nothing.

Jeonghan huffed and proceeded to poke his cheeks. After a couple of seconds, Seungcheol finally stirred and opened his eyes. 

He then saw who was poking his cheeks, and gave a big, sloppy grin.

The kind Jeonghan could just stare at for days and never get sick of. 

“HANNIE!! You are here!!”

Seungcheol pushed himself off the back of the seat and raised both his hands. The half-drunk man was giggling as he swayed his body to the side, now on the verge of falling off his chair. Jeonghan instantly rushed to his side to catch his boyfriend, hugging him by the chest and pulling him back up. He could smell the faint scent of soju from his breathing. The drunk idol did not seem to know that he had almost fallen, but was now more interested in other things in front of him.

“Hannie~”

The rapper proceeded to drop the mic on the carpeted floor and place both his hands on the singer’s head. He ran his fingers through the permed locks of brown hair, twirling a few strands and tugging at them with a cheesy smile plastered across his face. He was so busy fondling with Jeonghan’s hair, he did not notice the idol slowly moving his arm around his back and under his right arm, while struggling to sling his left arm over his shoulders.

It took a bit of soft cooing and whispered pleas before Seungcheol finally listened to this boyfriend and let his arm droop over him.

The weary vocalist began to stand up, pulling the still-giggling leader up to his feet. Jeonghan could feel Seungcheol leaning on him, and staggered backwards a little at the sudden weight on his right. 

_Curse you and all those muscles I love so much._

Finding his balance, Jeonghan started making his way out of the room. The rapper was surprisingly cooperative, being able to walk along with him without much help from Jeonghan. 

Other than to keep him from tripping over his own feet, that is.

Both idols found their way to the front desk, where the worried receptionist glanced at Seungcheol’s semi-drunken state and gave Jeonghan a look. The man gave her a small bow while holding his boyfriend steady, mouthing a thank you before pulling him towards the main door of the noraebang. Seungcheol also tipped his head forward in an attempt to thank the store employee. Jeonghan smiled a little at his lover’s actions.

Even drunk he was still so polite.

The walk back, while not requiring public transport, was a chilly 5 minute walk that Jeonghan did not like very much. The wind was blowing right at his face and painfully kept him awake as the two trudged on. The street was poorly lit at this point of time, so he had to be careful to not let Seungcheol trip over anything.

The half-drunk idol was now singing again. This time with hiccups. Somewhere between climbing up a short flight of stairs and crossing the street to the other side, Seungcheol decided it would be a great time to shout out his parts from HUG with the frequent interruptions of hiccupping cutting through the melody. Jeonghan could not be bothered to keep the rapper quiet. Those living on the lower floors can get a free 4am show for all he cared.

Their dorm was soon in view, and in the blink of an eye, Jeonghan found himself entering the warm lift lobby. They quickly bowed to the security guard, who gave them a toothy smile when Seungcheol hiccuped and giggled at the same time. Their manager met them at the 6th floor. The two of them listened to him nag a little, then shake his head when he saw Seungcheol’s now-solemn face, before waving them off and telling them to sleep quickly. The two nodded their heads as the manager stepped into the lift. 

Just barely, Jeonghan could hear Seungcheol mutter a small, adorable “Annyeong”.

It did not take long for them to reach Seungcheol’s room. The vocalist made sure to shut the door quietly so as to not disturb the other sleeping members. He carefully guided the man to his bed, barely avoiding Wonwoo’s computer, and gently laid him down. 

Jackets off. Socks off.

Now they can sleep.

Jeonghan saw the time on the clock. 04:10. He had to get back soon.

Just as he was about to leave, he felt a pair of strong hands grab his wrist. The singer was too tired at this point, so he let himself drop into Seungcheol’s arms. 

Lying on the bed, snuggling against his chest, hearing the rhythm of his heartbeat. This was life.

The drunk idol then pulled him closer and gave him a peck on the forehead. Jeonghan smiled into his clothes, then pushed himself up such that their faces met each other. Seungcheol, evidently still under the alcohol’s influence, placed one of his hand behind his boyfriend’s head and leaned in for a kiss.

Jeonghan felt stomach turn inside of him as he deepened the kiss. Only when they were both out of breath did they part.

“Cheollie, what were you doing alone at a noraebang at 3am? And a Vlive at this hour?”

The man in question started to pout, but nothing came out from him.

“Cheollie… You could have just asked me to join you.”

The sulking man took his hand away from Jeonghan. He then folded his arms (more like place them one on top of the other) and glared at the guy in front of him.

“You… Hang out… Wedding…”

“What?”

“Because you keep hanging out with Soonyoung. And you say things like you guys are newly-weds…”

The accused let out a small laugh. He reached out to caress his face, running his fingers along his cheekbones, before prodding the spot where his dimple would be.

“Seungcheol, I sleep here nearly every day!”

He did not look convinced. The pout stayed on his face.

“I don’t get why you are being so fussy about this. We have been together for 5 years! Half my clothes are in your closet and my toothbrush is in this house and not the one on the 8th floor. We are practically married at this point!”

Seungcheol’s eyes widened.

“You want to marry me?”

“Yes, you idiot. I love you so much so why wouldn’t I?”

The drunk man hummed in agreement and pulled Jeonghan closer to him.

“But not right now. We still have a lot to do as a group. Let’s think about it after, okay?”

Seungcheol nodded slightly.

~~~

“Oh my god, what is hyung doing here again?”

“Shh, don’t wake them up! Seungcheol was up late again last night. He did a Vlive and a noraebang. I think Jeonghan hyung went to get him.”

“Ayy, they look so cute like this…”

“I know right!”

“Move away, I want to take some photos for the wedding.”

“What wedding?”

“Their future wedding, of course.”

“What about our wedding, Kwannie?”

“Oh, not you guys too…”

“Come on, Jihoon. It’s not like you haven’t been thinking about it too.”

“Really? Hoonie?”

“Shut up Wonwoo. And we can talk about this later, Soonyoung.”

“Guys, we should probably get out of here. They might wake up from all the commotion.”

“Yeah, 13 of us in a room is not a good idea.”

“Everyone, scram. I need to make the toast.”

“I’ll help!”


End file.
